Eye For An Eye
It's a rainy night in Amegakure. The rain droplets are falling heavily on the ground, making graceful ripples on Amegakure's streets. The howling sound of thunder obscures any other sounds in the area, strong enough to pierce the heart. However, the footsteps of a single shinobi seem to be heard clearly in the streets, as if the footsteps echo through the village stronger than thunder. That shinobi appears as a black figure walking around with an umbrella. She's clearly a woman as it is apparent on her attire. Even during the rain, she's dressed in heavily revealing clothes. She's wearing a crimson sleeveless Kimono with pieces of cloth wrapped tightly beneath her elbow then coming off loose, ending around her wrists. She's also wearing a red, tight skirt that starts at her waist and ends slightly above the middle of her thighs. Additionally, she's wearing black heels instead of sandals. Her attire is clearly proportionate to that of a Daimyō as it's made of silk. Her black hair dances slightly like silk strands as she walks in the streets. Her face is pale like snow, and she bears outstanding beauty. Walking in the streets. Silent, not making a sound except for that of her footsteps as she takes slow strides. People's faces turn grim when they see her, let them be citizens or trained shinobi. It's similar to looking at a demon strolling in the street. The looks on people's faces only spelled a single word ... terror. Whispers begin to arise in the streets of Ame as everyone makes way for that mysterious Kunoichi as if she was a Kage or a Daimyō. "It's her" "It's that demon" "What brings her here?" these declarations and questions can be clearly heard amongst the people who saw that Kunoichi. Until one man comes out "It's her!!! It's ... It's ... It's the SHIKAZE!!!" the man says in terror with a frightened look on his face. The Shikaze hears those words, yet she's not startled by them as she continues in her way not even looking at the man. The woman walks in a bar and closes her umbrella. This bar is filled with criminals and outlaws even missing ninja. Everyone in the bar halted all activities as they glared at the woman. Silence obscured the building. Each one in the bar stares at the woman with anxiety. It is even close to terror. Some of them start to sweat and whispers arise in the bar. "It's her, the leaf chick." a man whispers. "Yeah, her appearance is that of the Shikaze, I'm certain. But what brings her here?" his friend replies and questions. "I heard rumors that she was here for three days. I don't know what's her business with Amegakure, but she's clearly the talk of the town." The man declares. The woman walks in the bar making her way to the chairs in front of the waiter, neglecting all the whispers and the talk of the people. She sits, putting her umbrella beside her and she orders a cup of tea. The door of the bar opens once more. This time letting in a man with a blue jacket, straw hat, silver hair and an eyepatch. The man walks over to the so called Shikaze and sits on the chair beside her. The people in the bar are in awe at the bravery of the man. He clearly doesn't know who she is. The man sits and leans his arm on the table in front of him. "Long time ... Fūrin-chan." the man declares with a smirk. The woman remains silent for a few seconds. "Indeed, Kinsei Saizen. Can't say I'm glad to see you though." the woman rudely replies to the man. "Can't say I expected a different reply." Saizen sarcastically declares. "But you've certainly ... um ... grown in these few years, Fūrin-chan." he remarks as his eyes start to gaze at her cleavage. "I see, you're still a foolish pervert. Although I do have to admit, you've changed. Last time I saw you, you had both eyes attached to your stupid fucking face." Fūrin replies harshly referring to Saizen's mysterious eyepatch. As she recalls him having both his eyes. "Well yeah, I guess I came here for something related to that matter." Saizen says. "The tea, miss." the waiter says anxiously as he places the cup of tea in front of Fūrin. "Talk." Fūrin orders the man. "Well, I have a job for you. Do it and take the price for your efforts. Simple, no?" Saizen says casually. "Well it has to be something pretty big if you can't do it yourself, am I right?" Fūrin questions. "Well ..." Saizen reaches for the cup of tea and grasps it. "I can do it myself, you see. However, it's not fun that way. I'll eventually clean the closet, but for now I'm gonna need your assistance since I know that if this fellow defeats you, he can't kill you. Other than that, I wouldn't have came to your dumbass anyways, I don't even bear being beside you for five minutes, asshole!" Saizen casually declares as he lifts the cup and starts drinking. "ASSHOLE!!!!!" Fūrin's eyes widen at the insult as a rush of adrenaline surges through her body like lightning and with amazing reflexes she reaches for her sword and draws it directing a slash coming down towards Saizen's good eye. All of that happened in less than a split second that Fūrin didn't have the time to blink. The screaming sound of blades colliding echoes in the building as sparks are sent flying in the atmosphere. Just as quick as the Shikaze's swift maneuvers, Saizen managed to lift his arm and conjure a kunai to halt Fūrin's blade, while not moving an inch from his place. He then put the empty cup of tea back on the table. "Damn, that was some good tea!" he says joyfully. Fūrin's eyes widen at the man's nimble movement. She glares at him in awe. "He-... He blocked my slash with one arm. He didn't move an inch ... his body was not disturbed at all to the point where he was able to swallow the tea, despite the force I put into that slash! He didn't even look at me! The strength of force of that slash is enough to move even an elephant!" These lines echoes in Fūrin's head as she glares at the man in amazement as her sword remained resting on his kunai. "Fūrin-chan, do you think that you can get a scratch on me?" Saizen states as the whole bar is amazed at the man who was able to halt an attack performed by the Shikaze at such high speed. Saizen then smirks "You can't even get a scratch on my straw hat!" he says with arrogance. "Is he ... underestimating me? ...." Fūrin questioned herself. "Alright, then. Want a challenge? You got one, brat!" she says as Saizen remains unfazed. "Shikaze!" she whispers as a green light surrounds her sword. "SHIT!" Saizen says as his eye widens. At the blink of an eye, Fūrin's sword dashes down, slicing Saizen's Kunai clean-cut and creates a shockwave that destroys the wooden floor and a portion of the wall. Saizen appears from thin air just beside the broken floor. He seems to be unscratched. "Phew, managed to dodge that just in time." he says. Fūrin sheaths her katana "Or did you?" she questions Saizen. A moment of silence obscures the place as everyone in the bar is speechless at the amazing display of Shikaze's skill. Suddenly, Saizen's straw hat is clean cut into two halves and falls off of his head. No man utters a word as they glare at the two. "Well ... It's seems you only got better, Fūrin-chan. If I was a split second late on that exchange I would have been done for." Saizen sarcastically comments. "I could have made my strike faster, you know." Fūrin arrogantly remarks as she returns to her seat. "Do you intend to talk about the business you require me in or not." she continues. "I prefer we chat in private hehe. Your place maybe?" Saizen replies with a smile as he scratches the back of his head. Both of them head to Fūrin's room in the hotel she booked in. She sits on the couch and crosses her legs as Saizen takes a seat as well. "Look, all I need you to do is to kill a girl and bring her to me. She should not be a problem, at least not to you." Saizen says casually. "Well, if it is that simple, why don't you do it yourself?" she questions. "Well, you see that's not part of the plan. You see, that girl has a brother, his name is Kiyoshi, he's the one who took my right eye. And of course, he'd be looking for you after you kill his sister." Saizen continues. "Don't try to convince me that you're scared of this man. I'm actually amazed he managed to touch you let alone take your eye. How did that happen?" Fūrin questions out of curiosity as she acknowledges Saizen's skill even though she hates to admit it. She's amazed that someone was able to take his eye. Saizen sighs "It's a long story ..." he crosses his arms and looks at the ceiling. Flashback I was hired by some criminal to take out a shinobi by the name of Kiyoshi Yuri. The price on his head was amazingly high that I couldn't let down the offer. It was a chance to get some quick money. I took the information and I searched for the man. Oh and I remember that day so clearly. It was a rainy night, I managed to track him down at a rocky area close to Kumogakure. And the fight raged on. I thought I had the advantage. I didn't have any problems even though he was tough. However, he decided that he wants to leave the battlefield and tried to pull a quick escape as he found no reason to fight me. Of course, I ran after him and caught up with him in no time. "Oy, don't run like that it's a pain in the ass to chase you in this rain, you know." Saizen declared. "Fighting you is meaningless, I don't fight futile battles." Kiyoshi replied. "Sorry, bro. I'll have to force you to fight this particular futile battle!" Saizen states with a smirk. Then I started to get serious, while still holding back a bit. Then it happened ... He came rushing at me with a Kunai, and he had that one trick up his sleeve. As I waited for him I looked into his eyes, and there it was. His eyes changed and suddenly I felt much heavier. He was trying to pierce the center of my skull, I moved. However, that darned technique slowed me down for a split second. I couldn't avoid the strike completely and it took my right eye... I was shocked and in pain. It took me about five seconds to get out of the trauma of losing my eye. In those five seconds... he was gone. End of Flashback "And that's about it." Saizen says. "Wait, his eyes changed? I hope you don't mean-" Fūrin says before being interrupted. "Yes" Saizen interrupts. "Yes, it's the sharingan. And not only that..." he tilts his head and looks at Fūrin with his piercing eyes. "It's the mangekyō sharingan!". "No way! Are you certain?" she questions. "I'm a hundred percent sure, I know what I saw." Saizen replies. "Well why do you want him to go after me? Why don't you have your revenge yourself?" Fūrin questions. "Oh I will, but he'll taste the true meaning of grief before that happens. He will surely come for you, so all you have to do is give him a way to find you. And, when the battle is over, just tell him these words ..." Saizen then tells Fūrin a quote to say on behalf of himself. ---- Light drizzles poured down upon the Lightning Village, beginning to wet the dry pavement of the Kumogakure roads. The light drizzle soon began to grow more fierce with each passing moment. Luckily for own teen, she always seemed be prepared for the worst. Already shielded from the precipitation by a thick bright yellow raincoat. Having just came from the grocery store just down the street of her home, she tightly clenched the brown bag against her body; attempting guard it from the moisture of the rain. She passed by several locals, some were in a hurry to get home, others chose to stop and start polite conversation. In ending the conversation with the local, she continued her stroll the home, whistling softly as she did so. I gots food, I gots food! She chanted within the depths of her mind. Food to cook for my fsmily! Images of her siblings and mother ran through her mind. A faint smile appeared on her face with thinking of her father. I sure wish Dad was here.. She pondered, pausing momentarily to look toward the heavy clouds, allowing the rainwater to side down the sides of her face. Removing one of her arm from gripping the brown sack, she presses her puckered lips against her fingers before blowing a kiss toward the sky. "Sleep well, Papa." She mumbled, before turning off to continuing her journey. A sudden breeze runs through the atmosphere blowing the rain droplets and it collided with the citizens. "Do you wanna join him?" a voice came from behind Kiyomi. It's Fūrin's voice. Before the young kunoichi could even look back to see Fūrin, a katana had already pierced her stomach as blood comes raining down from her stomach, falling in the ground to create a crimson stream that flows into the rain on the pavement. The citizens are frightened and shocked. Luckily for Fūrin, there are no shinobi near the grocery store due to the weather. "Now listen people of Kumogakure. This brat right here has a sibiling. Tell him that the one who took his sister is Shikaze. If he wants to get his revenge, then he better be at the valley near the outskirts of Sunagakure within three days at this exact hour. I hope my message reaches him." Fūrin declares with a clear voice. Kiyomi doesn't move an inch as she takes her last breaths before parting life as her head drops, it signifies her death. In an instant, Fūrin disappears with Kiyoshi's deceased sister and takes her back to Saizen. The skies downpoured rain with anguish, as if the heavens themselves were weeping from the sudden lost of the young woman. Three steep knocks rung in his ear, awaking him from his heavy slumber. Startling him slightly his visage curled downward as he raged at the door. "Kiyomi! The door is unlocked!" He shouted from the couch, a silence broke out before the same knock came banging a second and then third time. Kiyoshi huffed throwing his body into the air. Angrily pacing over to the door, Kiyoshi eyes laid on a small woman with the look of terror embedded on her face. "Kiyoshi-san.... Kiyomi has been killed!." The revelation struck him deep in the chest. His eyes widened in disbelief as he was told the news and the message. Not knowimv how he'll break it to his mother, Kiyoshi sought to leave immediately seeking the person's head responsible. His eyes began to water as he tried to fight the tears. Eventually...they fell, streaming down the sides of his face like the never ending wound of his sister's demise. He stepped outside, slapping his hands on the ground with much force. Cracking the ground from his quake. In a chant he summoned a a Dragon previously used by own father. Climbing atop its back, Kiyoshi prepared himself for a long emotional journey. "To Sunagakure!" He demanded. The Dragon roared, flapping its giant wings, taking to the skies to head to the deserts. Kiyoshi's gray eyes were heavy, filled with rage and sorrow. Why someone would want to kill her little sister was beyond his comprehension. Within less than three days time, Kiyoshi arrived at the destination; awaiting the person responsible to appear. Kiyoshi arrives at the destination. All he can see is rocks and sand as the valley is completely dry. Not even a single drop of water can be seen on the horizon. The entire area seems to be completely dry and deserted with not a single living creature roaming the area. The wind is nice, gentle breezes flow in the air and around the shinobi as he awaits the famous mercenary. Suddenly a strong current of wind blows in the valley, strong enough to send men flying in the air. Wind started circulating and compressing into a miniature tornado that takes the shape of a human. Abruptly, the small hurricane bursts, making a giant wave and revealing Fūrin who seems to have appeared from thin air inside the tornado. The wind calms and serenity gradually returns to the valley as the two shinobi stand between the sand and rocky hills. Silence conceals the area, only the sound of the breezes can be heard. However, the smell of death fumes in the entire valley as if it is a graveyard. "Well brat, you actually had the guts to come even after you knew it was me, the Shikaze. Assuming you know who I am of course. And I suppose you're not here to chat. Anything you want to say before we start this?" Fūrin states with arrogance as if Kiyoshi is a lowly shinobi. Her confidence in victory seems to be quite high. She stands still awaiting the man's response, on her guard and making sure not to make eye contact with him. The winds blew fiercely, conjuring up strong currents capable of knocking the dark shinobi off his feet. To keep his posture, Kiyoshi would channel the energies of his body to the soles of his feet, locking him in place. His heavy gray eyes glared at the woman as she suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere. His visage broadcasted the malicious thoughts that ran through his mind; he clenched his fists tightly as the woman spoke. Her voice filled with a clear condescending tone, further peaking his massive aggression. Spreading the same energy through the entirety of his being, Kiyoshi expelled his chakra onto the physical plane. The winds began to move in circles, gathering dust and debris, eventually masking his body. Suddenly there would be spike in Kiyoshi's chakra levels, tripling the size of his initial level. Then, Kiyoshi could be seen speeding from the dust cloud, heading directly towards Fuurin. Leaping unto the air, Kiyoshi unleashed a spiraling torrent of fire from his mouth down toward the mercenary. Fūrin stands gracefully and unshaken by the man's combination of maneuvers. She glares at him, observing each move he makes. "Well, looks like he has nothing to say." she says rhetorically. The man leaps into the air and blasts his charging flames at Fūrin. "Tsk, fire? I don't think so." she remarks before whispering "Enkaku Maikaze!" afterwards, the fire halts and is extinguished three meters away from Fūrin as she removed the oxygen from the pathway of the flames, which prevents its ignition. "These tricks won't work on me, you have something more challenging?" the woman adds with arrogance as she awaits the man's next move. "Interesting... Her prowess with wind release is rather astonishing." Kiyoshi thought to himself, landing back on the ground. "So not only is my lightning useless but my fire as well... This puts me in s really difficult situation. This person.... It'll be extremely dangerous to get in close range..." Generating fire to his hands, Kiyoshi proceeded to burn the ground around him. Scorching the sand with fire and making the atmosphere hotter. The dust from behind Kiyoshi had long cleared, revealing a single "replica" of Kiyoshi. The Kiyoshi before Fuurin stood with a straightened posture, biting his lower lip while delivering Fuurin a dirty mug. "Tell me... What did you have against my sister? Or rather.. What do you have against me? Because there is no way that you would've known of Kiyomi.. She wasn't a shinobi.. So before I kill you.. Explain to me why chose to murder my sister?" Fūrin glares at the man with a piercing gaze. She closes her eyes for a few seconds and opens them once more "I'm afraid I cannot give you that sort of information just yet." the woman replies coldly. She seems to be unaffected by Kiyoshi's attempt in using fire release to make a heat wave. The air around Fūrin is cooled down and chilled, using the concept of Kōon (高温, Temperature), which is one of her aspects of the wind. She uses it to keep the air around her chilled in order to nullify Kiyoshi's attempt and to neglect the scorching weather of the desert. "You cannot defeat me this way. You cannot control the heat of the atmosphere or turn it against me. I rule the wind, therefore it can't be used as your weapon. Additionally, trying to heat up the sand will not work as sand isn't a good conductor of heat. Furthermore, there are millions of billions sand grains in the desert, considering the depth and the distance between you and me, your chakra will end before I can even feel a change of temperature under my feet." the woman comments on Kiyoshi's combat strategy after analyzing his attack patterns. "So, is that all you got? I hope it's not as I haven't even moved a finger to counter your attacks." Fūrin declares with disdain and arrogance fuming from her voice, still awaiting for Kiyoshi to make a move. "Heh." Kiyoshi chuckled eliminating the jest sources that lingered in the area. "You're right... How foolish of me." Though Fuurin managed to negate Kiyoshi's attempt to subdue her with heat, it would seem at he was taking the effects of his own trap. Swear leaked from the young man's pores, his face glistened for the moisture of his skin. "Damn that was stupid.." He joked walking forward. Wiping the sweat from his face, the bullets landed on the sandy floor. Afterwards, Kiyoshi began to generate his energy through his being, yet again before stomping the ground and taking a fighting stance. "Looks as if I'll have to take my chances with close range..." He said releasing a devilish grin after he spoke. After speaking, the Kiyoshi before Fuurin vanished from sight, only to reappear to her immediate right, aiming for at swipe with his kunai knife. As Kiyoshi declares his intentions of getting into close range with Fūrin, she realizes he'd try to overwhelm her with his speed or use visual tricks to catch her off guard. "Now, to block or to counter. Hmmm, decisions decisions." she mutters to herself. The man suddenly disappears and reappears beside Fūrin attempting a kunai slash. Instantly, a giant arm appears on her right, spawning from her shoulder. The arm attempts to parry Kiyoshi's assault by swinging at him just as one would swing at a tiny fly. Fūrin remains stationary, not moving an inch or even lifting a finger. Kiyoshi's smile grew wider as the woman sttemped to fend him off while remaining stationary. And without even a second thought, Kiyoshi seemingly redirected his assault to her backside. His speed was so grand, that it may have seemed to be instant teleportation to Fuurin. However, in reality IG was the heightened abilities brought on from the simulation of his nervous system via his lightning nature. Stemmed from the teachings of Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Kiyoshi created a variant of the technique that would work a higher efficiency by not surrounding his body in Lightning, keeping the simulation solely directed toward inner workings of his body; greatly increasing his mental and physical parameters. With it, the time needed to normally process information is decreased whilst his reaction and inception time is greatly increased; giving him the capability to move as fast as lightning. Working to change his assault while Fuurin was right in the middle of hers. Despite his current intentions of killing, once Kiyoshi had appeared behind Fuurin while she was midst of attacking. Discarded his kunai BG dropping it into the sand, to then aim his hand to plant a firm grip (yes squeezing) on the right cheek of her rump. "That's nice isn't it?" The man's speed and agility are certainly amazing. He achieved a level of speed comparable to the Raikage's legendary technique. Fūrin stays stationary as the man begins to extend his arm and attempts to touch her rear. She smirks "heh" she chuckles as his hands penetrate her body as if it's an illusion. She then appears behind the man "Tenraiho!" she whispers as she slashes at the man with her blade, using her prowess in wind release to double the length of her sword and amplify its sharpness to a frightening level, using the concept of [[Fūrin#Aspects of The Wind|'Kireaji' (切れ味, Sharpness)]]. She attempts an upwards diagonal slash across the man's body. Kiyoshi's eyes widened in disbelief of the current events. It had seemed that his hand had completely penetrated her being, almost as if she wete intangible. However it being her very own employment of high speed. Her body withered away only for her voice to heard from behind him, sensing build in chakra, he concluded that she was preparing to strike. Kiyoshi did not need to see to know that the Shikaze was aiming for a lethal strike. "Poof." He uttered, then struck and vanished to a white puff of smoke. In that same instant, not even a second after revealing the Kiyoshi before her was a clone; the "real Kiyoshi" would suddenly appear in front of her by instantaneous travel from the kunai discarded from the clone, armed with a blue sphere aiming straight for her abdominal region. And at the speed in which his body moved, Kiyoshi's arm would already been extended; leaving her with less than a complete second to react. The mercenary has no time to react or to even comprehend the situation. Yet no signs of anxiety of surprise appear on her face, except a quick eye twitch at the teleporting shinobi. In an instant, a wall spawned from compressed wind, swirling at an alarming speed appears in front of her. The rotation of the wall makes a perfect cushion for the rasengan. Fūrin jumps back several meters. She gazes at the man and smirks "You don't realize it yet, huh? Your defeat is inevitable. Surrender and run away, or stand before me and face your fate like a true warrior. Your choice. And I assure you that I will not chase you if you choose the first decision." the woman speaks with confidence. "Your confidence... Is really starting to piss me off. Out of everything thar has been thrown at you, you've been able to counter it and retort with some form of mockery... So now that I do intend on killing you. If there is everything that you can say to save your life.. Now would be the time to speak." Kiyoshi spat as he began to walk. He slowly approached the woman outstretching his hand preparing to choke the life out of the her. The green aura around Fūrin's blade gradually dies out and she sheathes her katana back to the hilt tied to her waist. As Kiyoshi slowly approaches, Fūrin remains in her place, moulding chakra. As the man extends his arm and reaches for her neck, she smirks and mutters "Shinatobe" Instantly, a wave of wind is emits from her body which can blow any shinobi in the air and off his feet. Especially because the two are standing on sand, not solid ground, which makes the typical trick of transferring chakra into one's feet useless as the sand grains will merely stick to their feet. A spiral spawns around Fūrin's body. "You've attempted it two times now." the woman declares. "You're trying to make direct contact with my body, which will initiate a technique. And I'm not taking any chances." the Shikaze says as she chuckles with that sick smirk that never parts her visage. "Kiyoshi" was suddenly knocked off his feet by the tremendous amount of wind used against him. Slowly lifting himself up from the ground, he returned the woman smirk blowing a kiss in her direction. Suddenly the woman would feel a tight grip around her heels. It would reveal to be the dark skinned hands of the man himself. "Got ya.." The clone voiced, smiling as the woman had seeming began to sink. Fūrin glimpses down only to see the man's hands. She smirks "I'm the one that got ya" she adds as she uses Shinatobe in order to concentrate all the cutting power of the cloak in the parts that the man is gripping, around her heels. She amplifies the cutting power using the concept of Kireaji. She takes a deep breath and blows a great amount of wind at the ground, which fires her into the air and results in the complete shredding of the man's hands and fingers. As Fūrin is tossed in the air, a platform spawns under her feet, which keeps her levitating in the air. Suddenly, Kiyoshi felt an immense pain as his hands' flesh and bones were ripped off with utter ease. Immediately after, he then felt as if thousand blades were cutting into his body as his yelped in agony. However, by using to efficiency with Yang Release, Kiyoshi would be able to tank the wind blades without the rest of his body being ripped to shreds.. Even with the pain of losing his bands, Kiyoshi's mind remained focused on bringing the woman down. Suddenly as the woman would be lifted into the skies she would be pulled back by an immense pressure. Emerging from the ground, the battered young man's eyes focused heavily on the area. Encase all three into a giant barrier. From the middle of the barrier, a spiral void began to distort their figure and drag them in and almost with the exact same moment they would suddenly vanish. Fūrin's eyes widen as she observes the abysmal pit. She slowly begins to get closer and closer. Surprisingly, the woman remains calm and composed, her expression remains impassive as she analyzes the situation. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she says, weaving the hand seal of the technique. Two duplications appear from thin air and stand with her on the platform, using the chakra in their feet to remain attached to the said platform. "You know what to do." Fūrin tells the two clones as the nod and point their palms towards the vortex. "Omotai Kazenami!" they chant. A great deal of pressurized air is emitted from their palms towards the void. The platform gradually decreases in speed and starts to slowly move away from the void. Meanwhile, Fūrin is moulding chakra in her lungs. "Never thought I'd use this technique any time soon, but I need to disturb him completely. And there's no faster method ... than sound." she mutters and pauses for a few seconds "Fūrinjutsu ... Hōkō!" Fūrin then lets out a devastating scream that echoes through the entire area with an outstanding frequency, enough to shatter bones. Fūrin upholds the howl for a long period of time, in an attempt to either deafen Kiyoshi, or knock him out from the headache. Dimensional void was what it was, an abnormal force of nature that intended to suck all matter within its reach. Fuurin was well within its reach, and her direct attacks of the void would only to distorted and sucked into it, along with herself and Kiyoshi. With her last ditch effort, the scream, Fuurin intended to disrupt his concretion with the foul sound, containing a frequently of several metric tons. The effect of which did indeed disrupt his concentration, breaking it and ending his technique's suction in a mere second before it teleport them away. It was then that Kiyoshi was thrown in the sand, the sheer force of the scream's frequently snapped his bones like twigs. The clone disbursed, returning its chakra back into the original body as he lay motionless on the sand sandy. His eyes seemed to be lifeless and his body began to radiate steam, signaling that his injures were beginning to heal. His clothes were battered, his dark body covered in cuts and bruises. Despite all of this, he still remained intact and breathing. Fūrin glares at the fallen shinobi. "I never thought anyone would push me to use this technique. You're one hell of a shinobi, Kiyoshi." she mutters to herself as she descends from the sky, the platform disappears. She starts walking towards the shinobi slowly. She stops when she's right in front of him and stares at him. The wind blows from behind her, moving her hair strands as they dance vividly in the breeze. She then kneels down in order to tell the shinobi something. "Listen, Kiyoshi. I need to deliver a message. I'm not the one who desired the death of your sister. I was hired by a former foe of yours. He tells you you took something from me, so I had to take something from you. Now I won't rest your heart and tell you who I am. I'll let the grief and anger devour you. So try to find me, Kiyoshi-san. Before I find you. These were his words. Nonetheless, you fought well." she rubs his cheeks and smiles at him. However, her smile is peaceful, far from that sick smirk of hers. "Now sleep." she adds, striking Kiyoshi's neck in a specific way to knock him out. She then carries him on her chakra platform and goes to the nearest hospital, which is in Sunagakure. She carries him on her back as the citizens glare at her wondering happened to the man. After delivering him to the hospital, he is transferred to a room where he's treated. Fūrin goes to the doctor "Look, I cannot remain by him. I need to be elsewhere. As for the expenses of his treatment. Here." She throws the doctor a bag of coins and walks away without a single word. Stopping, only to look back at Kiyoshi's room. "Hang in there." she adds before vanishing in thin air as if she is erased from existence. You took something from me, so I had to take something from you. Now I won't rest your heart and tell you who I am. I'll let the grief and anger devour you. So try to find me, Kiyoshi-san. Before I find you. Words echoed through his mind, repeating over and over. Kiyoshi stirred within the hospital bed, he groan as his mind relived the events of his defeat. Upon reliving the scream. Kiyoshi's eyes flung open and he was seen sitting up in the hospital bed. With the Cardiac Monitor going haywire beside him, it alerted the nurse in charge of his recovery. She barged into his room, anxiety written on her face. "You're awake..." The woman began, calming her down from the scare. "Actually a couple days before you wete scheduled to come to." "How long have a been here?" Kiyoshi asked, removing his oxygen mask from his face. Noticing his hands bandage wrapped indicating that their regrowth was somewhat successful. "About two hours..." The nurse replied stepping closer to him in an attempt to ease him back into a laying position. "A woman brought you in, you were in pretty bad shape. Mind informing us of what happened?" Kiyoshi eyes drifted to the open window, staring out into the desert city. Faced with the actuality of defeat, unable to avenge his sister's death and then given a message that was a clear death threat. Kiyoshi's mind was sent into overdrive as his leap from the hospital bed. His shirt was complete discarded while his jeans remained somewhat intact. The most of the bruises and cut were gone, and his bones seemed to be completely healed. "Wait... You're not ready to be discharged yet! Please wait until your injures are all better!" She pleaded, gripping his arm and trying to lay him down, again. The young man's clouded gray eyes stared deep into to the woman's brown ones. He slowly began pulling away from her, heading toward the open window. "I'm fine.. I greatly appreciate your aid in my recovery but as of now, I must take my leave." From his leap out of the window, a loud roar would be heard from below. And in a glorious white shined as the same dragon that brought him to Suna began to fly away with Kiyoshi heading off to resume his hunt for the person who hired his sister's killer.